Harry Potter and the Ontario Science Centre
by allyk786
Summary: Harry and Ron go to visit the Science Centre when strange events occur.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF THIS**

**Harry Potter and the Ontario Science Centre**

It was a warm summer morning and Harry and Ron were their way into the Ontario Science Centre. The boys were now both 21 years old and they had decided to visit Toronto during their vacation. The visit to Toronto had been Ron's idea since he desperately wanted to see Canada's true characteristics.

"I say mate, where are all the bloody hockey players?" asked Ron. "I was looking so forward to hitting one of those players right across the head with your Firebolt!"

Harry let out a loud chuckle as they both made their way into the Science Centre. Both men were quite at their surroundings when they entered, especially the see-through escalator. Ron was so fascinated and delighted to see how a Muggle invention actually functioned! The Muggles thought Ron was a nutcase and many began to point and laugh at him. Harry had to forcefully drag Ron away from the escalator so that they could commence their journey in the Science Centre.

"Wow Harry," gasped Ron. "This place is awesome!"

"I'm sure it is," said Harry sarcastically. "Anyways, let's go buy our tickets."

Harry and Ron purchased their tickets early so they would be have time to roam around the Ontario Science Centre. Ron was so astounded when he saw a locker that he almost let out a loud scream.

"These Muggles are quite behind the times, they have to pay to enchant a door!" said Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to walk inside the Science Centre. Harry and Ron decided that the first exhibit they visit should be the "Living Earth". They were excited and ensnared when they were exploring the area. Once they finally arrived at the Living Earth exhibit, they were both amazed.

"Oi, Harry, look at that massive globe!" yelled Ron.

After studying the globe, they decided to enter the bat cave. Inside the cave, it was very chilly and dark. Ron was so frightened that he ran out screaming.

"I'm alive!" gasped Ron once they left.

Harry rolled his eyes and they began to make their way to the rainforest. Inside, Harry and Ron felt exceptionally warm and they were both able to smell the tropical plants.

"Blimey, was it hot in there!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement. As they were just about to leave the Living Earth exhibit, Harry saw a jet of green light a few feet ahead of where he was standing. Immediately, hundreds of people were running towards a spot in front of the bat cave. Harry and Ron ran towards the throng and through the gaps of the crowd, they made out an image of a dead body.

"Everyone, back up!" yelled a security guard.

. Harry saw a man beside the guard in a uniform, so he believed that he may know what's going on. He saw a badge on his uniform stating that his name was Fred and he was a tour guide

"Excuse me, erm, Ned, but do you know what in the bloody hell is going on?" asked Harry.

The man looked at Harry gravely. "Boys, a young lady has been killed," said Ned.

Harry and Ron were in shock, but they figured out that the green light was actually the Avada Kedavra curse. The boys exchanged looks of concern and fear. They knew that there was an evil wizard or witch here, and that person wanted was after them. They continued to walk within the OSC, making sure that no one was following them. As Harry bent down to tie his shoelace, a flash of green light passed over his shoulder. Ron gasped and then quickly proceeded to the floor.

"Harry, we've got to get out of here! It's not safe for us to be here!" yelled Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement and they continued to walk. A few minutes later, another jet of green light skimmed the top of Harry's head and hit another man square in the chest. He hit the floor and began to scream in pain. Suddenly, the OSC went pitch black and a familiar voice echoed throughout the building.

"I want Harry Potter. If you all want to live, Potter will be sent to me inside the OMNIMAX Theatre," said the voice.

The lights came back on and Harry and Ron were startled. Harry looked at Ron and began to make his way to the theatre.

After a brief walk, Harry finally arrived at the theatre doors. He entered inside and surveyed the room for anything suspicious.

"Glad you could make it, Potter!" yelled a voice. Harry turned around and he came face-to-face with his arch rival, Draco Malfoy.

"I've come for my revenge, Potter. You got very lucky when you defeated the Dark Lord. But today, I shall have my revenge!" yelled Malfoy. "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light passed over Harry's left shoulder. "Crucio!" yelled Harry.

His curse hit Malfoy square in the chest he began to writhe in pain. Harry quickly ran over to him and put his wand directly onto Malfoy's heart.

"You don't have the guts to do it," panted Malfoy.

Harry was panting and sweating. He was seriously considering killing Malfoy, his worst enemy. However, during that split-second of which Harry was debating, Malfoy was able to punch Harry in the face. Malfoy quickly retrieved his wand and pointed his wanted directly at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Malfoy. Harry was able to barely able to move out of the curse's path. Harry quickly stood up and retrieved his own wand. Malfoy was in shock and had let his guard down.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Harry. His spell hit Malfoy square in the heart and he slowly fell to the ground. Harry felt his pulse and he saw that Malfoy was dead. Harry began to make his way out of the theatre and he never looked back.


End file.
